The Alchymist's Cat
The Alchymist's Cat is the first book in The Deptford Histories trilogy by Robin Jarvis. It serves as an origin story for Jupiter, the main antagonist of The Deptford Mice trilogy. The book was released in the United States as The Alchemist's Cat. Summary In London in 1664, an orange tabby cat named Imelza encounters a black cat she comes to call Master Midnight. When asked his real name, he identifies himself only as Imp. Imelza is seduced by him and he impregnates her that night. Shortly after his entire family dies of smallpox, young Will Godwin of Adcombe is invited to London by an uncle he has never met. He asks his neighbour, John Balker the miller, to accompany him there. Despite the older man's misgivings and concerns for Will's safety, he agrees to do so. Will's first night in London is disastrous. He and Mr. Balker are told that Will's uncle will meet them at a seedy tavern called the Sickle Moon, but he fails to show up. The miller becomes drunk and as Will is leading him from the establishment, the two are attacked by a pair of ruffians. They murder Mr. Balker, but before they can turn their attention to Will, a man appears and scares them away by a show of what seems to be magic. The man introduces himself to Will as an apothecary named Elias Theophrastus Spittle. He hides Will in his shop before convincing the gathering crowd outside that it was the lad who killed Mr. Balker. Will tries to protest, but Spittle says that it would be wiser for him to remain silent, lest he incur the wrath of the mob. Now a fugitive, Will has no choice but to become the apothecary's servant to ensure his silence. Partly for disguise and partly to demean him, Spittle cuts the boy's hair short. When Will attempts to climb the stairs to the apothecary's private quarters, he is immediately shooed away and told never to go there again. Still he is intrigued by the crimson-painted door. While Spittle is away, Will takes the opportunity to explore the upper floor, and finds a room filled with the paraphernalia of a wizard. The apothecary catches him and is about to severely punish him when Will offers his assistance in gathering whatever magical ingredients the man might need. Spittle is pacified, and when Will asks if he is a wizard, he says that though he has studied the black arts, he is an alchemist rather than any sort of magician. It is his goal to find the Philosopher's Stone. One night, Spittle sends Will out to fetch the hair of a hanged man. He is successful, but gets the attention of the night watchman. Forced to flee, he takes refuge in the graveyard of the church of St. Anne. Suddenly, a series of howls pierce the night, frightening off the pursuing night watchman. Will follows the source of the sound and finds Imelza, having given birth to a litter of kittens. She and her small family are half-dead with cold and starvation. Taking pity on them, Will carries them back to Spittle's apothecary shop. And there unfolds a tale of sorcery, villainy and murder. . . which eventually leads to the beginning of Jupiter. Plot Prologue: The Beginning Chapter 1: Childhood Forsaken Chapter 2: "Where Dreams and Nightmares Mingle" Chapter 3: The Apothecary Chapter 4: A Hideous Task Chapter 5: A Dragon in the Rags Chapter 6: Necromancy Chapter 7: Playing with Fire Chapter 8: Adieu Chapter 9: "Lord Have Mercy on Us" Chapter 10: The Plague Doctor Chapter 11: At the Southwarke Mission Chapter 12: The Fall of Adonis Chapter 13: The Depths of His Black Heart Chapter 14: Of Reckoning and Destiny Epilogue: The Blackened Beast Character listing Editions AlchymistsCatUKHardcover.jpg|First UK edition AlchymistsCatHodderSilver.jpg|UK paperback by Hodder Children's Books TheAlchymistsCatAudiobook.jpg|Abridged audiobook on cassette AlchymistsCatAudio.PNG|Alternate abridged audiobook cover, erroneously crediting Iain Glen as the narrator AlchymistsCatUKModern.jpg|UK paperback AlchymistsCatUSHardcover.PNG|First US edition by Seastar Books AlchymistsCatOriginalUSCover.jpg|Alternate US edition by Seastar Books Scrapped film adaptation In 2004, Robin Jarvis announced on his website that The Alchymist's Cat was to be made into a movie the following year. The script would be written by Richard Carpenter.Greetings! robinjarvis.com However, no further news was ever heard about the project, and it can be assumed that it was ultimately scrapped for reasons unknown. Carpenter passed away in 2012. Notes and references Alchymist's Cat, The